


Charlastor Oneshot: Blush

by 00per_D00per_64



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Alastor and Charlie, Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Love, OOC, Sweet, charlastor - Freeform, darling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00per_D00per_64/pseuds/00per_D00per_64
Summary: Charlie is dared by Angel Dust to get Alastor to blush"The game is set..."
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	Charlastor Oneshot: Blush

Charlie stood before Alastor with a blush of her own that engulfed the entirety of her face. 

"Yes, princess?" He addressed her. "Well, uhm... Al-Alastor, have I ever told you that-" Charlie just couldn't get any words out. She should've prepared for this instead of just accepting the dare and going straight in for it. 

Alastor still stood in front of her, now his head tilted with puzzlement. Charlie gulped, "okay, so, uhm, I-"

"JESUS FUCK WOMAN!" Angels voice screeched across the lobby. "I flirt better on a bad day at the strip club!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I don't- I don't know how to... flirt!" She yelled back. 

"Ah, excuse me, sorry to interrupt," Alastor said from behind her. "But was that an attempt at flirting?" 

Charlie nodded. "I'm so sorry, Al! We were playing Truth or Dare and Angel dared me to get you to blush and I can't just say no to a dare in a game called Truth or Dare so I came over with no plan and now I'm distracting you and being an annoyance and I-I just..." Charlie sighed and gave up her explanation. 

"Are you done?" Alastor asked. Charlie gave a small nod. 

"My dear, I have some bad news for you, I haven't blushed since I was living, and even then I barely felt anything resembling an emotion that would cause a reaction such as that." 

Charlie's shoulders sank. "Oh, well, I guess I lose the game." She turned to walk away. Angel was laughing behind the couch. "Wow, that was the worst I have ever seen!" 

Alastor looked at the spider and narrowed his eyes. 

Charlie sat on the couch and crossed her arms. "Stop making fun of me and just tell me what you want me to do."

"My chores, all of them," Angel said with a smile. 

Charlie rolled her eyes, "fine, fine, if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen." 

Angel laughed as Charlie left the room in a huff. "Thanks again, Al-pal! I hate sweeping the kitchen- all those small places to get- takes forever!"

Alastor approached Angel with a sinister look in his eyes. "I always found it rather ungentlemanly for a man to toss aside his responsibilities." Angel simply ignored the statement. "Fair's square, it's the rules of the game, if it bothers you so much go help her."

Alastor agreed with this. "Splendid idea, I'll go help." He grinned and walked away from Angel and towards the kitchen.

As he entered he heard Charlie curse. "Fucking stupid game, that's what it is. Stupid Angel for making me do that. Stupid Ala-Alastor! I-I didn't hear you come in."

"That's the point, dear. Now, how can I be of assistance?" 

Charlie blinked, "you... want to help?" 

"Well, of course! A true gentleman never leaves a lady in trouble." Alastor picked up a broom and began to sweep. He began humming as he swept. "Hmmhmm, hmmhmm." His humming went on for a few more seconds. 

"That was really pretty," Charlie said.

Alastor gave a short chuckle. "Thank you, it was a popular tune in my time." 

An awkward silence ensued. But Alastor was quick to change that. "If you had told me it was a dare I would've helped you." 

"That goes against the rules, " Charlie sighed. "But it's okay, a few extra chores isn't gonna kill me."

Alastor sighed in defeat. What had defeated him; Charlie didn't know. But suddenly the broom in her hand went flying. 

"Ala-!" Alastor covered Charlie's mouth and raised a brow. He had her pinned against the wall, his body much too close. 

"Shh, watch, " he whispered. 

Alastor used his power to pick up a few other materials in the kitchen and throw around. 

"What the fuck is happ-" Angel ran in but stopped dead at what he saw. 

Alastor lifted his hand to Charlie's chin. "While I may not be blushing, dear, the blush on your face holds the redness of what I assume mine would be having any time I address you."

Charlie stood still in confusion and shock. 

Angel's mouth dropped to the floor. "Y-You-"

Alastor ran his fingers through his hair and between his antlers. "I am not an honest man, but I can promise you that I never lie when addressing a lady and my intentions." His eyes landed on Angel. "My word, it's quite rude to stand with your mouth open like that, " he smiled and walked towards him, twirling a broom in his hand. "I believe this is yours, Angel Dust." Alastor smiled and continued out of the lobby and to his office. 

Angel and Charlie stared after him, both in shock and awe. 

"WHAT THE FU-"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware Alastor was a bit out of character. Don't feel very confident in this one ;(


End file.
